finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Lazarov
Dr. Lazarov or simply known as Lazarov, is a secondary antagonist in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Profile Appearance Lazarov is a middle aged man with short blond hair. He wears stereotypical scientist attire, consisting of black pants, brown shows and a lab coat. He wears some technological lens on his right eye. Personality Lazarov is the very definition of a mad scientist, being a twisted, amoral, unethical, inhuman, individual with sociopathic disregard for human life. No matter the collateral damage or the boundaries to cross, Lazarov will do everything he can to achieve his goal of immortality. Placing no value in human life and having no ethical codes, he views the world nothing more than a testing ground. He will dispose even of subordinates who oppose him and make them test subjects if needed. He deems himself a "sane scientist" for devising a scheme that would let him collect as many "samples" as he wants, which often meant genocide, both present and future, and believing it a perfectly logical choice for a scientist in need of materials. He gloats on the successes of his experiments, and gives little importance to the suffering he spreads. He shows sadistic glee in toying with people. Story Lazarov is a renowned scientist who at some point encountered "monsters who have lived seven centuries". This drove him to pursue Eternal Life and discard any ounce of his humanity in the process. Rain, Lasswell and Fina venture in the Kobolos Isles in pursuit of the Sworn Six of Paladia and encounter a girl called Emma looking for her mother. The party volunteers to help her, and though they learn from the citizens that her mother is dead, Emma refuses to believe it. Knowing that she worked under Dr. Lazarov the party travels to his laboratory in search for clues. At the entrance they eavesdrop a conversation between Lazarov and his subordinates on the success of some of his "weapons" and how the quality of the materials changes the result, but that mass production remained an issue. Lazarov proposed that if they lack corpses, that they should just make them, and departs with the scientists, leaving the party disturbed. Emma recognizes Lazarov as a man that her mother called "the professor". The party is assaulted by zombies and fight their way through. Emma reveals perturbing details, such as people who'd oppose Lazarov "disappearing" the next day, or rumors of a man in Dark Armor. This surprises the party who believe Lazarov is working with Veritas of the Dark. The party reaches the deepest level of the lab and encounters Lazarov, overjoyed at the chance to gather more valuable data now that the party can fight his experiments. Lazarov reveals how "acquainted" he was with Rain's former men. His assistant robbed the graves of felled Grandshelt soldiers, and Lazarov turned the corpses into zombies. Horrified, Emma wonders if her mother died for his sake. Lazarov recognizes Emma as the daughter of "that woman" who opposed him, and reveals he experimented on her and covered her death as an accident and plans to do the same with Emma. Rain and Lasswell prepare to attack him, but he unleashes his creation, Test Subject No. 8, a horrifying gargantuan monstrosity composed of organic and mechanical parts. The party beats it but Lazarov escapes. He believes the party fascinating and departs promising to meet the them again. At some point he brainwashes Evan as he needed the engineer's abilities to restore the ancient airship, the Invincible, for his plans of genocide to gather more corpses to experiment upon. After Veritas of the Heavens is defeated and the Wind Crystal broken, the heart of the Invincible beats again and the machine becomes functional once more, being used as a vehicle for the Veritas. Lazarov sets his sight on the Zoldaad Empire and its militaristic tendencies, seeking to exploit the reign to wage war and create the corpses he needs. He brainwashes Emperor Sozhe and makes him his puppet, forcing the otherwise benevolent sovereign into becoming a cruel war-wagging tyrant. The people are forced into military service and the regime imposes heavy taxes, greatly affecting the country and spurring the creation of the Raven rebel movement. Leaving the Fire Shrine, the party reaches a town that doubles as a forward base of the rebels, but they find it ravaged. Lid theorizes it was an airship strike. Rebels inform Jake of the situation with their leader ordering them to treat the wounded while he goes on his own to take care of personal matters. The party follows him and demands to know what he's plotting. He reveals that within Zoldaad's high command there are those who oppose Emperor Sozhe's regime, and secretly aid the rebels, one such case being the Crown Prince Shera himself. Jake explains that after they defeat Sozhe, the empire will be in chaos and the one who can help them in that time is the prince. Nichol correctly deduces that Jake's plan is to "kidnap" Shera to safeguard him. Jake confirms and decides to carry out his plan by wreaking havoc in the imperial capital. The party succeeds in their endeavor, and become surrounded by soldiers when trying to be captured in order to infiltrate Zoldaad from the inside. The party finds Dr. Lazarov and Evan in the high ranks of Zoldaad, and Lid is left in disbelief while Evan chastises her pacifist ideas as naive while gloating on the Invincible's might that could reduce to ashes any place in the world, much like the rebels' base, and how he will build more weaponized airships. Dr. Lazarov has the soldiers throw the party into the empire's arena, throwing a wrench into Jake's plans. In the arena the party meets Emperor Sozhe who is in company of Lazarov. Sozhe promises "princesses" to the victors with Lazarov correcting Sozhe that there are no princesses in the empire. Lid wonders if that is truly the "bad emperor" whom Jake mentioned. He confirms, but notices the emperor is behaving strangely. The party fights a Behemoth and Sozhe enters the arena himself with soldiers to greet the party and give them a prize. Jake attempts to "claim" the prize by getting close to Sozhe, but the emperor gloats that he can see through their identities. Jake alleges that they were never trying to hide it and Sozhe has the party sent to the dungeons. In the prison Jake reveals the next part of his plan. As soon as a guard shift occurs one of the maids assaults the guard, knocking him unconscious, and frees the party. The maid identifies as Amelia, the Crown Prince's maid. She tells Jake that Shera's allegiance with the rebels was discovered and he was imprisoned. Jake sets on rescuing him, and after battling several soldiers, the party meets with the prince. Shera discloses that Dr. Lazarov was the one who discovered his alliance with the rebels, and that ever since that man arrived, Emperor Sozhe has changed, given that despite the nation's militaristic tendencies they would wage war for far more noble reasons than at present time. Shera believes that Sozhe is little more than Lazarov's puppet. The party asks if Lazarov is in the castle and Shera confirms. Jake asks Shera if he's sure about what he's doing, given they will defeat his father, but Shera is resolved to bring peace back to the nation. The party infiltrates Zoldaad Castle, noticing that it is unusually quiet. A soldier approaches and Shera attempts to reason, thinking he will give an answer. However, the soldier behaves strangely and is revealed to be a monster before others appear, forcing the party to fight them while the alarms sound. Reaching the throne room the party finds Emperor Sozhe. Shera denounces that the person before them is not his father, but Lazarov corrects him saying that it is indeed Sozhe; he has been experimented upon by and turned into a mindless puppet. Lazarov explains he wanted war to conduct his experiments, and as such Emperor Sozhe proved more useful to his goals than the Veritas with whom he parted ways. He has Sozhe battle the party while he escapes. The fallen sovereign proves a tough adversary, but is defeated, and with the last of his life regains his senses and regrets his actions and blames his desire for power as the drive that made him easily controllable by Lazarov. Emperor Sozhe passes away leaving his ruling duties to his son, thus putting an end to the present tyranny. The party chases Lazarov down into the Magic Labs. Lazarov explains he's in pursuit of eternal life and experiments on resurrection to find the secret. The party disapproves of his unethical methods, claiming eternal life doesn't exist, but he protests, mentioning "monsters who have lived for seven centuries" as proof. To perform his experiments he needs corpses and the most efficient way to get them is through instigating war. Angry, Lid tries to reason with Evan, but Evan has also been brainwashed by Lazarov. He explains that to get his corpses, Lazarov needed the Invincible, and for that purposes he needed an engineer. Lazarov orders Evan to laugh at her sister's stupidity. Evan breaks into hysterical laughter and rants about money. Lazarov finds his obsession with money impressive, but claims it didn't come as a result of the brainwashing itself, but that it was within him to begin with. Disgusted at Lazarov's depravity the party confronts him, but he escapes while unleashing his zombies on the party. Dr. Lazarov and Evan board the Invincible and prepare to burn Zoldaad with their weapon to get more corpses. Bahamut, who claiming the Invincible has "his heart," attacks the airship, forcing Lazarov to hide for repairs. Shera has Amelia deliver a message to the party, saying that Lazarov has retreated into an old disused hangar that has enough equipment to repair the Invincible. The party follows Lazarov and find him along with Evan. He uses Evan to buy time while making his way to the Invincible to flee. Lid confronts Evan one-on-one, and the two are evenly matched. Evan tries to regain his senses and begins to reveal the true reason he ended up like he did, and that his seemingly cruel actions were to get enough money to fund Lid's dream. Evan breaks out of Lazarov's control and the siblings reconcile. Evan leads the way to the Enterprise, an airship he developed. His machine proves fast enough to catch up to the Invincible, allowing the party to board it and chase after Lazarov for one last time. Lazarov wonders about his circumstances and realizes Jake's true identity. The party finds him and Lazarov, who attempts to negotiate with Jake, revealing what he knows of him. If Jake fights on his behalf, Lazarov promises to disappear from Zoldaad. Jake has no intention to betray his comrades, much less for Lazarov's sake. The scientist fights the party himself in a desperate attempt to save his life but is defeated. Lazarov still doesn't resign, but Veritas of the Heavens appears. Lazarov attempts to plead with his "comrade" to save him, but Heavens shrugs him off, saying the Veritas don't have any allies except themselves and that they will achieve their goals by their own strength. Lazarov asks what he is doing in the airship and Heavens responds that they thought of Lazarov purely as a "buzzing fly", but that his selfish theft of the Invincible was more insolence they could tolerate. Veritas of the Heavens has the mad scientist executed. A World United Although believed to have been killed, Lazarov survived his "execution" by Cid. Having witnessed the Chaotic Darkness Lazarov became obsessed with the monstrosity and sought to recreate it as the "Chaotic Engine" to end the world. Emma spots him and seeks the help of the Knights of Grandshelt. Charlotte confronts him and he reveals his machinations evoking the creature as the cave collapses. Knowing the threat it poses, the countries of Lapis join to defeat Lazarov and his Chaotic Engine. Led by Charlotte the joint forces attack the manmade island where Lazarov resides with several undead monstrosities. Charlotte finds Lazarov who is confident the Knight won't defeat him, but Charlotte states their united strength will overcome him. The scientist, empowered by the Chaotic Engine, charges towards Charlotte. Although he puts a good fight, the joint forces force him in the defensive. When Amelia break his barrier, Shepard and Friese seize the chance to slash him, allowing Charlotte to terminate him for good. Gallery FFBE Fan Festa Lazarov.png|Artwork. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:Antagonists